Premius
Originally the child of a great Shaman of the Teltham tribe of what was then Mig, his tribe was assimilated into the Valuks, proto-Valukaar, during Utuk Xul's unifications in 13 BCE - 10 CE. By 3 CE he had become Utuk Xul's greatest adviser, feeding his strategic mind in how to peacefully unite the further tribes to join their great foray, and also his greatest cleric, tapping into the veil of magic for its healing capabilities. He is considered the earliest case of successful necromancy in recorded history, the resurrected being Malkin Thyr, a Valuk warrior slain by piercing-by-spear during a marital dispute. Throughout his life, Premius had claimed the Veil had whispered pure prophecy to him, and with stunning accuracy, which was both his reason for following Utuk Xul so sternly and becoming his adviser. It is noted that the longer he tampered with the Veil, the more 'spectral' he is shown as in art, and the less truly physical he is portrayed. His recovered predictions are listed in their full scripture below. Though the exact date is disputed between 30-33 CE, Premius was eventually consumed by the Veil, written in scripture as having annihilated into magical energy and ceasing to exist. His liege died soon after, struck by a bolt of lightning. The Valuk foray, not yet titled Valukaar (and would not be until 1208 CE), had its leadership passed unto Milwe Tygyick in lieu of the two. Unification Prophecy Though the unification had already been in progress for thirteen years by the dating of this prophecy (0 CE), the accuracy in its predictions and order was what began his elevation to adviser within Utuk Xul's ranks. The gifts given to the Skrig and Tith avoided near-war and allowed for the joining of arms. Nagraand Prophecy Dated 2 CE, the prophecy came true in 4 CE, only two years later, when the great Red Dragon Nagraand combatted the Valuk foray. It was slain by the combined force of the foray, art portraying it was skewered with one thousand spears. The death of Naagrand marked the largest display of the foray's unified strength, solidifying it further through passion and morale. Macribete Prophecy The Xicli Scroll speaks of a natural anomaly, the Macribete, a crystal of truly unique shape and attributes, and was written in 3 CE- four years before Utuk Xul's discovery of the item in 7 CE. The Macribete was set in his crownpiece and became an icon of Utuk Xul's leadership. The Overlord Prophecy The Ultimatum is the birth of the Overlord Prophecy, dated 8 CE, the only recovered prophecy of Premius yet to come true. It was Premius' own point of view that Utuk Xul would be the true Overlord, and though Utuk Xul was the first to claim the title, none have completed the prediction of total unity and leadership. The title then laid in prophecy as seeked, until it was ressurected in action by Overlord Blackvyre in 1220 CE. The history of the title lays below. There is currently an ongoing dispute between two potential title holders; Overlord Utuk Xul; 7 CE - 42 CE Overlord Blackvyre; 1220 CE - 1236 CE Overlord Uhlek; 1242 CE - 1246 CE, 1247 CE - Overlord Garhorn; 1247 CE - Category:Valukaar Category:Status: Deceased Category:Magic Users Category:Characters